The objectives of this trial are: to describe the safety of Magnetic Resonance (MR) guided thermal ablation of soft tissue metastases and to describe the fraction of tumor necrosis that can be generated within tumors through thermal ablation using a radiofrequency (RF) generator as the heat source. Patients are only those with solid tumors that have failed intervention with standard measures or those for which systemic therapy was considered ineffective. Patients must not be candidates for surgical resection. There have been eight patients treated. Some patients were enrolled twice as different lesions were ablated. Two patients acheived a partial response and one patient developed progressive disease. The other patients have not yet undergone formal response evaluation. This trial continues to accrue patients.